


Prank Gone Wrong

by izy_angelic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, frustrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izy_angelic/pseuds/izy_angelic
Summary: It was intended as a prank by Do Kyungsoo but he learn a whole lot more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted in AFF under the same username.

Meet Kim Jongin, or known as Kim Kai the Prankster. 

There are loud laughter emits from the college park, where a group of girls are screaming in slight fear. Kai is there too but he is the one who laugh his heart out alongside with his partner in crime, another prankster, named Byun Baekhyun. 

The two 23 years old male just pranked the group as they threw a bunch of fake insects onto the table that makes all of the victims screamed in surprised. All the girls are cursing out loud to the pranksters who are still laughing.

"Oh gosh! Kai! Baekhyun! You guys are so mean!" Sungyeon, one of the girls said irritatingly. 

Yes, the whole students of college knew them as the dangerous senior from the music department, Prankster Seniors. They are quite popular as they... You see, they are handsome. The students does not have the heart to hate them both just because of their constant pranks. What they adore about Kai and Baekhyun were their beautiful laughter as soon as they had accomplished their pranks. They also apologized as soon as they did a prank on everyone. 

Not a student in the college never had been pranked on by these two, save for two students from the business department.

Meet Do Kyungsoo, or also known as Kim Kai's precious sweetheart. 

Kyungsoo is a business department prodigy and best friend with Park Chanyeol from the same department, 23 years old. The both of them are portrayed as calm, cool and composed senior, 3Cs Seniors. However, Kyungsoo is the one who really matched their title and as for Chanyeol, the taller is as playful behind the other students. 

As had being said, these two had never been pranked by the two pranksters, Kai and Baekhyun because Chanyeol and Baekhyun are dating also Kyungsoo and Kai.

When the news broke that Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the childhood friends, are dating each other, a lot of students were surprised but known Baekhyun, who had stated his ideal lover was tall and handsome, they brushed the facts and accepted it quite quickly. 

However, when news flashed that Kyungsoo and Kai to be dating, they just can not brushed it off as nothing. They knew that Kyungsoo is friend with Chanyeol, who is dating Baekhyun (his childhood friend), who is also best friend with Kai, they are bound to be a group friends of four. As soon as the students knew that Kai was taken, surprisingly by Kyungsoo the cool man, they had a hard time believing it. 

The fact that they are a total polar opposite. Kim Kai is a playful man while Kyungsoo is always composed and calm in everything he do, it just did not sit well together but they make it real. 

Everyone could see how possessive and protective Kim Kai towards Do Kyungsoo. When they sit together in the cafeteria, two couples would attract many attentions at one corner. There is also a slight difference between these two pairs of couples. As for Chanyeol and Baekhyun pair, they would constantly feed each other, tickling playfully, smiling widely and being so sweet that the other students were completely jealous of their intimacy. 

As for Kai and Kyungsoo pair, Kai would be the one who always do the couple things. Feeding? Kai did it happily and Kyungsoo would accept it without much thinking but never return the favor. Tickling? Kyungsoo is not a ticklish person so he just give a small smile. Hugging? It is one-sided, Kai is always putting his hand either around the older's waist or on the shoulders and Kyungsoo never shrugged it off. 

However, even when people see them as if Kyungsoo does not putting any effort in their relationship, they could see how devoted Kai is in this so called relationship. Everyone could tell that Kai is so in love with the wide eyes senior. He proved it with their steady one year relationship.

"Kyungie, let's have a date this Sunday! There's a movie just released yesterday and I wanted to watch it with you. Can we?" Kai blinked repeatedly, showing his infamous puppy eyes. 

It was lunch time, Kai and Baekhyun approached their boyfriends as soon as they apologized to the girls they have pulled a prank on. 

Kyungsoo who was just shoving a spoon full of rice looked up at his playful boyfriend. Smile immediately crept up his face. "Sure." He said. It was short and curt answer but Kai could feel the sincerity in his voice. Kai grinned widely. 

"Yes!" He punched his fist upward. 

"Oh gosh. It's just a date." Baekhyun rolled his eyes sarcastically. 

"Baek, you're no different." Chanyeol whispered, enough for four of them to hear. 

"B-but..." Baekhyun's glistening eyes had appeared. "Channie..." He whined. 

Chanyeol smirked. "Let's have a date too, then?" Kai chuckled from across the table as Kyungsoo smiled slightly.

As soon as it came, Baekhyun's eyes turned wide and hopeful while looking at his boyfriend. "Really?" 

"Yep." 

"Yes!" The rectangular smile showing up as the owner of the smile punched his fist upward.

"Heh." Kai scoffed at his friend's antics. "Ah! I forgot! I have to meet Sehun to discuss about our assignment. Let's meet after classes okay, Kyungie?" Kai smiled widely before pecking his boyfriend's cheek as the latter nodded. Kai then walked away after waving his hand to the other side of table. 

Kai never knew the blush that always decorated Kyungsoo's cheeks as he did the display affections on him. It always go unnoticed by Kai but not by their ChanBaek friends.

"Awww... They're so smitten with each other..." Baekhyun scrunched his face in playful way. "But thanks to me, you two met and know each other." He then smiled proudly. 

Kyungsoo just smiled with a bit pinkish on the cheeks. He is a man without much word. He expressed his emotions with his face. He would talk if he needed to but he is just not good with sentences. Even when Kai wore nice outfit for the day and Baekhyun and Chanyeol had praise him endlessly, Kyungsoo will just eyed his boyfriend with eyebrows arched in amusement. However, he knew that Kai knows his inner feelings and unspoken love he had for the younger so he is not worried much.

"Hey! I know!" Baekhyun snapped made his own boyfriend and Kyungsoo almost chocked on their food. 

"What is it, Baek?" Chanyeol asked as soon as he drank some water. 

"I have an idea to prank that prankster king." Baekhyun smirked. Kyungsoo frowned as it was about his lover. "And it will include you, Kyungsoo." 

"What?" Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. 

"How about a breaking up prank with your lover?" 

With that, Kyungsoo had his eyes wide open at Baekhyun. 

"I mean, yeah... I just wanted to record the moment where he would be begging you on his knees. The video will be this year's senior memorable moment! Imagine! Our prank king Kai to be pranked! It will be hilarious." Baekhyun's smirk turned to grin. 

"I-I... I don't know if he will fell for it..." Kyungsoo said hesitantly. "And I think, I couldn't do that." He bit his lower lip. "I'll feel bad." He then pouted. 

"Aww... Come on, Kyungsoo! Don't you want to see your lover to be all over you? He will be hugging your legs to not breaking up with him! I know it, as he was practically making you as his possession. You could just said that it was a prank as soon as he shed a tear." Baekhyun chuckled.

Kyungsoo pouted even more. "He will cry?" 

Chanyeol that had been silent all the time spoke up. "Uhm... I don't think it's a good idea, Baek." 

Baekhyun whined. "You guys are no fun! Just a tear and a video to record, it'll be done! It will make the other students to feel satisfied as the biggest prankster to be pranked." He then slumped his back to the chair. 

Kyungsoo contemplated for awhile before sighing a bit. "Well, how do we do it?" Chanyeol frowned, not agreeing on the idea but with lightened up Baekhyun made his worry go away. Maybe it will not be as bad as it seems. 

Maybe. 

♦♥♪♥♦

"Ready for our date?" Kai smiled widely, showing his perfect white teeth. 

It is their promised weekend date, a few days after the planning day. The clock stroke three thirty in the afternoon when Kai knocked on Kyungsoo's house door. Kyungsoo cannot seem to be happy about this date as at the end of it, he will pull a prank. Just a head up, he never pranked anybody and he was quite bad in acting (aside from real life XD he's damn good) so he was nervous as hell all morning. 

Kyungsoo smiled, quite crookedly to tell you. If Kai noticed it, he did not comment on that. It was quite natural because everytime they had their date, Kyungsoo would smile awkwardly anyways because he was socially awkward in displaying his affections, so it is a safe play. "Mom, I'll be going first." Kyungsoo said into the house for his mother in the kitchen to hear him. 

"Yes and Jongin, take care of my son well, okay?" Mrs. Do pointed her head at the kitchen entrance, showing her motherly smile. 

"Of course, mom." Kai smiled.

Kyungsoo inwardly screaming because Kai literally blended in his family quite well for the past few months he introduced Kai to his family. He too get along well with Kai's family where they both assumed each other's family as their own. Both of their mother could sense the wedding between their sons and they were ecstatic. They hoped for a long time relationship between the college students. 

Kyungsoo might think too much but a thought about how the prank will be the end of them both has crossed in his mind for quite a few times. He cannot help but to feel worried about it. He loves Kai so much because he knew that not everyone could handle his quietness besides Kai alone. 

However, the outcome that Baekhyun said had him imagined about the sweet Kai to be all over him and it overcome his worries and he hoped for their hot make out (make up) session. He had blushed bright red whenever he thought about that. 

"So, any ideas where to after the movie?" Kai asked as he buckled his seatbelt and Kyungsoo did the same. The older had been convincing himself to forget about what to come that night and just enjoy their date for the day. 

"Why not have some street food while enjoying the breeze near the river?" Kyungsoo suggested while eyeing Kai who started the ignition.

"Yeah, sure." Kai grinned as he started their journey to the cinema. 

♦♥♪♥♦

"Ah! It's hot!" Kai hissed as soon as he ate the street food they bought just now. Kyungsoo turned to his lover with concerned eyes.

They have been there, near the Hangang River after their movie date for about an hour now. They will be there until the night come.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I guess..." Kai grimaced. He then turned to enjoy scenery displayed in front of them after cooling his mouth with chocolate milkshake they had bought. "I had fun today." He smiled widely.

Kyungsoo blinked at the change of mood but just went along. "Me too." 

The both of them admired the scene but then Kyungsoo started to feel nervous as the sun went down in the horizon. The night will come in any minute now and their plan will be taken place as soon as Kai send him home. At the moment, he just hoped that everything goes well.

"Let's go home, aight? I have an assignment to finish. Need to call Sehun all over the night so don't wait for my call, okay?" 

"Uhh... Okay." Kyungsoo said hesitantly. 

"Well, let's go." Kai get up first and walked to his car. Kyungsoo felt his legs turned jelly at the thought of pranking his boyfriend and his palms started to sweat.

As they settled down in the car, the ride to Kyungsoo's house was accompanied with songs from the radio. Kai hummed from time to time, eyes never leave the road ahead of them. The younger seemed light-hearted after their Sunday date and Kyungsoo felt terribly bad to ruin it at the end. However, he just shrugged off the unsettled feelings in his stomach. The more he thinks about it, the more he felt the urge to vomit. 

"Kyungie? We've arrived." There was slight amusement hinted in Kai's voices. "You seem in a deep thought?" 

Kyungsoo snapped out from his mind and looked his surrounding. It was indeed in front of his house. He turned to Kai with a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah. Something bugging me."

"Okay. Don't over think. You'll hurt your head." Kai touched the tip of his lover's nose with his forefinger lightly and chuckled at the flustered expression from Kyungsoo. "I'll send you to the gate." He smiled and leave a peck on the older's lips then got off the car. 

Kyungsoo just realized that Kai seemed to be smiling a lot today and he was the reason for the sweet smile but he will be the reason for the smile to vanish after this. The thought made him felt uncomfortable. 

The older got off the car and walked to the gate where Kai had been waiting for him. His steps staggered a little. As they stood in front of each other, they looked into each other's eyes. Kyungsoo almost forget the planned prank as he stared into the deep brown orbs. "This is it then. I had fun today, Kyung. Really." Kai said as he reached his hands to Kyungsoo's. He gripped it not so hard but tight enough for proving his words.

"Yes. I know." 

"I'll be going first, if anything, just-..."

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo cut off. Kai blinked repeatedly in confusion. It was understandable as Kyungsoo never called his full real name unless it was serious matter.

"Yes?" The taller arched his brows. He witnessed how Kyungsoo gulped down the lump in his throat before the hands in his grips were taken away. "Kyung?" 

Kyungsoo looked away from the confused eyes and he avoided any eye contact at all costs. "Uhm... I have something... To say..." 

Kai tilted his head and tried to search for Kyungsoo's eyes but the latter was adamant in avoiding. "Tell me. What's wrong?" Kai tried to reach his hands to Kyungsoo again but the older took a step back. That movement just made Kai frowned. "Do Kyungsoo..."

"Listen." Kyungsoo started after a few minutes debating in his head. He saw Kai nodded his head slightly in his peripheral vision. He took a deep breath. "I... I think that... I think that we better off as friends."

Cue the defining silence. Kyungsoo had closed shut his eyes as he blurted them out but he was curious about Kai's reactions. He did not know what to say next because he expected the sad Kai or the disbelieve Kai but in those ten minutes, he heard nothing. He was supposed to say that it was a prank after Kai begged him but it had been moments and nothing happened. After like another two minutes of silence, Kai spoke up. "Is that mean you're breaking up with me? Really?" 

Surprisingly, Kai's voice was awfully calm and Kyungsoo's heart stopped beating for three seconds. The older opened his eyes and looked at the younger. He nodded his head a bit after he saw the unreadable expression from Kai. 

"Really?" Kai's voice was so low that Kyungsoo almost missed it. Maybe, Kyungsoo thought, maybe that was the cue to say it was a prank. He really needed to say it. Say that it was all planned. It was just a prank. He really needed to, but as soon as his lips tried to stretch into a smile, wanted to say the truth, the younger was smiling widely making his own vanished into a thin air. "Oh God! I never thought that we think alike!" By now, Kai was grinning uncontrollably wide, as if he was relieved. 

"What?" Kyungsoo asked as he felt speechless. 

"I thought that you'd never felt the same way!" Kyungsoo could feel his own heart dropped to his stomach. Eyes searching for the truth in Kai's but as if he was blinded, all he saw was relieved. At that, he felt like heaving out what he had eaten that day to empty his stomach because he felt like this is unreal. "I think so too. I missed my freedom days when I always played around with everyone. Since we've been dating, I barely had time for my other friends anymore. I had been thinking about we take a break from each other and tried to live without being together all the time but I never had a chance to do it. And you bringing it up was like an open chance! We're thinking the same, right?" 

At Kai's expectant face, it made Kyungsoo to feel out of breath. He wanted to take a deep breath, to cool himself down and maybe this all was a dream but Kai was showing his happy expression had him hit hard on the reality, realization fell down upon him. He does not have a heart to ruin Kai's expectations so he just unconsciously nodded slightly. 

"Oh my God! We're still friends, right? We'll hang out together from time to time but not so much now! Oh gosh! Thank you so much, Kyungsoo Hyung! Oh wait, I can call you that, right, Hyung?" 

No more Kyungie. No more Soo. No more Kyung. It was a plain Hyung. However, Kyungsoo did not saying anything instead, he just nodded along as if it does not affecting him at all. What they did not aware was someone in the bushes near both of them had his phone clutched tightly in his hands. Recording was the last thing he wanted to do the moment he saw Kai was smiling. He just sat there in the bushes in disbelief. Eyes wide while mouth shut, avoiding any gasp to burst and busted his whereabouts. 

"Well, I'll be going home first! Bye, Hyung!" Kai smiled widely before waving his hand excitedly while walking back to his car and drove off. 

It was then when the car was out of sight, Kyungsoo clutched his shirt right above his heart on his chest tightly while heaving heavy breath. He felt sick to his stomach. He could feel that his lungs fought for oxygen. Eyes started brimming with tears and starting to unfocus. He then felt someone had him in a warm embrace but not as warm as Kai's. He just remembered that Baekhyun said he wanted to record the moment so he would hide in the bushes.

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun whispered guiltily. He hugged the almost hyperventilating man in his arms. He chanted the name over and over because he knew, it was all his fault. "I'm so sorry..." 

♦♥♪♥♦

"Kyung-..."

"It's okay, Baek." Kyungsoo voiced out, cracked. "If we didn't do it, I'll never know what's in his mind." 

They're in the older's room after a few minutes crying silently outside. Kyungsoo's mother was surprised at the red eyes of Kyungsoo's and the sudden appearance of Baekhyun but she was assured that Kyungsoo fell and hurt his knee. Thankfully, she bought the lies. 

Kyungsoo had his back lied down on the bed while his head on the older's lap. Tears slowly made their way down the face. "Somehow, I know why..." He started. "I'm awkward, unsociable, not speaking much, boring... That's why..." 

"No, Kyungsoo... It's not about you. I'm sure that he sees you as a perfectionist. It's just-..." 

"Just what, Baekhyun? He doesn't see me like that anymore, does he? He did see me like that before but now, I know that he just realized what a boring person I was, I am..."

"But, Kyungsoo, if he did thought about that, you both were no longer lovers but you guys had been together for almost a year. Why now? Just remember, it's not solely your fault. I think there's something wrong in his head-..."

"Enough, Baek. Go home. I think I need some times to recover from this... From this sudden heartbreak..." Kyungsoo whispered. He put his head down on the pillow and pulled up the blanket up to his shoulders. Baekhyun frowned sadly as he witnessed another breakdown from the fragile business department student. His cries was muffled but it was heartbreakingly sad to hear and Baekhyun cannot be more guilty. These mess was his fault even though Kyungsoo tried to deny it, he just cannot bend the truth. Baekhyun could just bath in his own guilt. 

What people does not know was that senior who they called 3Cs Senior was not as composed, cool, and calm as they thought. Do Kyungsoo was just an insecure, unconfident and unsociable student. Chanyeol and Baekhyun know, especially Kai. They know it all but why would Kai decided to do it? Why did he break the fragile person more than he could endure? Why?

♦♥♪♥♦

Kyungsoo's mother gasped as she turned around from the stove to greet her son who was having heavy black eye bags and the eyes were bright red. Kyungsoo was there, physically but mentally, he was flying, trying to grasp what had happened yesterday. He thought that was a dream really but he never get to run from reality. The breakfast was served does not even seem iiappealing anymore.

"Kyungsoo... Baby, what happened?" She stroke her son's head gently. 

"Mom... I... We're over..." The male whispered as if he did not want to believe his own words. It felt surreal. 

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Do asked as she was still trying to understand. 

Another tear made its way down the cheek. "Kai and I... We're over and it's all my fault. I let it happened and now he will eventually finding someone else and I'll be alone, torturing my heart by watching him being happy with someone else..." His mother pressed her lips together. It was because that were the long sentence she had heard from her son at one time. She then gathered her son's body in her arms, wrapped tightly to comfort him.

"Kyung, why don't you tell me from the start?"

With that, Kyungsoo told her from the planned prank until yesterday's event. She would be in silence to hear everything he spurts out. Her hand rubbed soothingly on his back. 

Here he was, on his way to the locker to take his needed books. He tried to look calm and not freaking out but his appearance was contrast from his inner side. He had walked to the college with unpeaceful mind. Mrs. Do remind him that he needed to look strong, proving to Kai that he was doing well without him and eventually he will come back to Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo's heart doubted it. He had a good memories about how Kai's face lightened up like a bulb as they decided to be just friends. 

As he reached his own locker, he opened it up and tried to clear his mind, to remember what book he needed for the classes. However, fate just wanted to test him as he heard the laughter, the sweet sound coming from the other side of locker hallway. He remembered by heart that voice was Kai's. His grips on the books had tightened.

He really mean it that he had less time to spend with his friends. 

As the voice got nearer, Kyungsoo stood there frozen. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to confirm his thoughts that Kai was just as miserable as he was. Maybe the laughter was fake. As he saw Kai turned from the other side to be a few feets from Kyungsoo, the older had his heart shattered to pieces. Kai was there, together with Sehun, his assignment partner. "Kyungsoo Hyung! You're early today! I thought that you would wait for me at your house like usual but then I remembered about yesterday and hoping you got the hint that I'll not coming to pick you up anymore. You knew about it, right?" 

Kyungsoo could feel his eyes twitched at the urge of shedding more tears but he suck it up. "Yes." His voice cracked so much that he grimaced at it. 

However, Kai did not show any hint that he heard it or he saw the black eye bags and red eyes, instead he smiled widely. "Good! Oh! This is Oh Sehun, the one that we had assignment together. Well then, we'll be going first, Hyung! Bye!" 

Kyungsoo saw that Sehun guy was showing his disbelief expression. Why not? The college students knows that Kai would always attack his smaller lover at any cost. He will kiss every space on the smaller's face to indicate that Kyungsoo's was his and he never called Kyungsoo as a brother (Hyung). It was understandable that Sehun frowned at the nonchalant Kai after witnessing the mess of the business department student. 

As Kai walked away, Sehun stood there, in front of Kyungsoo to inspect the miserable student. "Something happened yesterday?" Kyungsoo looked up to the taller music prodigy student with his glistening eyes. 

"Long story short, we've broken up." Sehun gasped with his eyes opened widely. Moreover, Kyungsoo had his voice hoarsed.

"What?!" The fair skin male furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"The feelings were mutual..."

"I don't see it. It's obvious that you're not consent with this." Sehun suddenly felt mad. "You're a mess and he's blind not to see it."

"Well, he did not care anymore, does he...?" Kyungsoo closed his locker door, completely forgetting the books that he needed for classes and walked away, the opposite way from the way Kai took just now. Sehun blinked before making his way to Kai.

♦♥♪♥♦

"..." The table was treated with silence. Kyungsoo does not even bothered to pick up the spoon nor drink the water. He just sat there, eyes unreadable staring at his tray of lunch. Baekhyun had his spoon in his mouth, biting it as he watched his friend being like a zombie. His eyes then looked up to Chanyeol who sat beside him with full of sadness. Chanyeol too giving him a sad look. 

Baekhyun had told him the real story that been happening yesterday at the Do's house through the call he had with the giant last night. Of course, Chanyeol said that he was disappointed but he did not had a heart to be mad at his regretful lover. All he could do was listening to heart wrenching cries in the phone from Baekhyun. A chants of 'what have I done' had been on repeat until Baekhyun fell asleep on Chanyeol phone call. 

Now, even though the three of them were sitting at their usual place, a person was absent. Chanyeol stared daggers at the smiling and laughing Kai who was a few meters away from them. The male was laughing at what Sehun had said without care that literally everyone in the cafeteria were looking at him like he had grown a second head. 

It was comical, really. The way they were just showing their concerns towards Kyungsoo who had been frozen since he was there twenty minutes ago and confusion towards Kai who had not been all over Kyungsoo since he gat in the cafeteria ten minutes ago. 

Everyone was anticipating in watching the scenes where Kai would jump, skip in his steps towards Kyungsoo before smooching the living out of him but today, it was different, too much different. Kim Kai had been laughing with the number two popular dancer, Oh Sehun, ever since he entered the cafeteria and had not glance at all to the table where he used to sit. 

At last, everyone had concluded when Kai walked towards the said table, ignoring the glares thrown by Chanyeol. They had broken up. "Hyung!" Kai grinned. "Have you seen my denim jacket somewhere? I had a thought that I left it at your house." 

Kyungsoo kept mum and looked down while nodding slightly. 

"Then, could you please give it back?" A few gasps could be heard from the other students but Kai just kept ignoring his surrounding while waiting for Kyungsoo's reply. As Kyungsoo nodded hesitantly, kai broke up in another smile. "Cool. Sehun and I had planned on going to TVXQ concert this Saturday and I wanted to wear that jacket. Thanks, Hyung." With that, Kai walked away again to Sehun and continued their conversations as if he had not breaking anyone's heart.

Kai never know but Kyungsoo had been stopped breathing as soon as Kai approached him. Now, he could feel his lungs begging for him to breath but Kyungsoo cannot do it so he stood up slowly. Even though he did it for not getting any attention, he did received them as he had been the center of attention from the start. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept in silence because they did not wanted to shook the broken male. Kyungsoo walked through the silent cafeteria, safe for the laughter from Kai, he made his way towards the door but he got the students full attention by bumping his head on the wall right beside the door. He hissed as he rubbed his forehead. Baekhyun and Chanyeol gasped but did not make any move towards their helpless friend. 

Kyungsoo stood there for awhile, waiting for anyone to make any noise, to be distracted but none came. What made his heart broke even more, Kai did stop laughing but did not has any intention on going to him, to ask about the bump on his forehead. Nothing... The silence was hurting him. Eating him inside.

Without much thinking, he burst out of the cafeteria, running away with tears blurred his vision. The ChanBaek couple threw a gaze towards Kai, who had given them his back, before chasing for Kyungsoo. 

Everyone did not dare to make any sound so the lunch time proceeded with awkward silence. 

♦♥♪♥♦

"Hyung! Did you bring the jacket I asked you yesterday?" The grinning Kai was now standing in front of the worst appearance of Kyungsoo. 

It was Tuesday morning, Kyungsoo had dragging his legs to the college because he had missed the whole classes after lunch yesterday. He connot miss any class more just because of heartbreak. He needed to be strong and move on.

"By the way, how was your head? You did bumped on the wall pretty hard that time." Kyungsoo resolve crumpled down to the ground. How to be strong and moving on when Kai was being so worried about him like this? "Did Baekhyun treated it well?" 

Kyungsoo knew, he cannot had his hope to raise up. He should not wish that Kai was trully concern about him. He needed to open his eyes. Kyungsoo nodded before handing Kai a paper bag consist of the younger's jacket. He then being the first to walk away without saying anything. It will be easy then if he tried to ignore the wrenching pain in his heart. He just needed to focus on studying and avoiding Kai seemed quite easy because they're both from different department. 

Right... He just needed to avoid the younger as much as possible and studying will make him forget the younger even for a bit.

♦♥♪♥♦ 

How could he, when the reality just hit him in the face. On Thursday evening, after classes, he saw the scenes that making his stomach to churn painfully. The one that he had dated for almost a year has his arms around another man. The man was none other than his assignment partner, Sehun. The both of them were hugging each other at the college entrance. Students who walked passed them would eye them both before looking back to where Kyungsoo had stood with his books scattered around his feet. 

The news about KaiSoo broke up had not dies since Monday. It will be the hot topic that will not die at anytime soon. Why not? The pair that they all never expected to be dating had prove that they were inseparable for the past year and they had suddenly break up? It was nonsense for them to believe it was real but with the look of betrayal in Kyungsoo's eyes when Kai and Sehun hugged had them slightly believe it real. That they really had their separated ways. But why? They were still in question.

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo bent down to collect his books again. He did not wanted to bear it more than he could. The betrayal that he felt in his heart could not be replaced with anything else. He thought that Kai was his forever but Kai had another thought.

He just learned more about Kai's mind and it will always scarred in his heart. 

When he picked up the books, another hand reached down for it too. The hand accidentally touched Kyungsoo's. Instead of taking the hand back, the hand stayed on Kyungsoo's. Frowned, Kyungsoo looked up. How dare the person touched him? Only Kai can-... As if his hand just touched fire, he took his hand quickly away and hid it in his chest as soon as he knew who was it. His eyes darted away from the person in front of him, crouching. 

He missed the look of hurt flashed on the male's face. 

"Hyung! How have you been? I had not seen you these past two days." Kai's voice rang in Kyungsoo's ears. He just shook his head before quickly gathering his books and hugged it to his chest and stormed off before he could say anything. 

Tears betraying his own resolves and rolled down his face as fast as his legs took him towards his house. Why cannot his heart just accept the truth? Why it needed to be clenched hardly just because of certain ex-boyfriend? 

Oh God, it seemed to be so hard to forget the guy that had been nothing but so sweet to him for the past year. 

He had spent yet another night with tears.

♦♥♪♥♦

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked for the umpteenth times. "I'm not saying that you can't do this but is your heart really ready to face it?" 

Baekhyun had worrying about Kyungsoo wanted to face the reality. The three of them had been having their lunches on the rooftop, the abandoned place, for the last two days. It was intended for avoiding Kai and it seemed to work as they did hear the other students said that Kai been asking them about the three's whereabouts. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol just wanted to save their friend from more heartbreak when witnessing the cheerful Kai to be happy with Sehun. 

However, today, after the long tearful night, Kyungsoo decided to just face it like a real man and accepted the truth that Kai really sees him as a good friend. He decided for them to have lunch at the cafeteria, on the table that they always sat together. It was like reserved just for them. 

Baekhyun had been frowning since then because Kyungsoo wanted to face the reality which the fact that Kyungsoo and Kai are not together anymore. Tell him that was selfish even though the break-up was his fault, he just knew that Kai and Kyungsoo were match made in heaven. He just wanted them to be together again but he had no idea how to say it. He could just be at the said, watching both his friends breaking inside each day. Chanyeol was no different. Kyungsoo is his best friend and anything happened to Kyungsoo, he would be worry too.

"I am, Baek." Kyungsoo smiled slightly as the three of them made their way to cafeteria. As they settled in their usual seat, they tried to score conversation between them and as time passed, they got used to the feeling of being the center of attention once again. 

Kyungsoo started to smile a bit at what they said just for making Baekhyun and Chanyeol assured that he was okay but his insides were making some ruckus. If ChanBaek couple looked closely, they could see his hands were sweaty so hard in nervousness. 

"Hey, guys? Uhmm... May I sit here?"

Kyungsoo's blood ran cold. He halted his movements altogether as Kai sat beside him at Baekhyun and Chanyeol's approval with slight nod of their head. Their eyes darted warily to Kyungsoo but got a shocked of their lifes as Kyungsoo flashed a smile to Kai. Little did they know, it was fake.

Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, Kai. How did your assignment goes? You did well?" Kyungsoo turned to his food again and took a bite. As he got no answer, he looked up again and realized that literally everyone was wondering about his reactions. "Hmm?" He arched an eyebrow. He then looked at Kai who had his forehead scrunched up. "Oh! Yesterday was rude of me for running without answering. I was being great and I had a tough assignment given by Mr. Lee, right Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol nodded, agreeing with whatever was running inside the smaller's head. "Oh." Kai said rather lowly. He turned to his lunch and started eating. 

Kyungsoo then turned to Baekhyun. "Hey, Baek, how was your vocal training? Did you get the offer yet?" Baekhyun then piqued on the topic and started talking about him getting the offer to sing at the upcoming festival alongside the popular invited singer that day, Kim Chen. 

Kyungsoo laughed along when Baekhyun said something funny while being oblivious about the man who sat beside him in silence. Just Chanyeol alone could feel the rage that emitted from the youngest who sat in front of him.

Maybe it was not as bad as it seems. For Chanyeol at least.

♦♥♪♥♦

Kyungsoo slumped his body on the couch after he threw his bag on the floor beside the couch. It was tough. He was crying inwardly as soon as Kai sat beside him at lunch. Moreover, he really tried to look as if he was not affected at all. 

Kyungsoo lied on the couch and closed his eyes. His one hand draped over on his face while his other hand just rest lightly on his belly. He took a deep breath but maybe it was not a good thing to do when being alone because as soon as he breathes in, the memories of his sweet and cute lover came crashing into his mind. His eyes quickly brimmed with tears. He rubbed his eyes with his long sleeve shirt, to stop the tears but they were stubborn and he freely heaves out harsh breath. He sobbed like a child missing their parents. He cried whenever Kai's face was crystal clear under his eyelashes. 

The feeling was too much. He cried. He cried hard. Glad that his parents were still at work. 

A few minutes after, his house door was knocked for several times. Not so gently but not so hard either. Just firm. He frowned a bit before wiping the trails of tears on his face as he got up from the couh to walk to the door. As he deemed okay to face whoever it was outside, he turned the knob. "Kai?" He asked as he was faced with messy hair and untidy clothing Kai. He furrowed his eyebrows. They never been seen alone together without the presence of their friends and they could feel the intense awkwardness. 

They stood at the door entrance for quite a time while Kyungsoo could just think about why would Kai being there looking so miserable. Wait... Was it becau-...

"When do you want to say it?" It was spoken harshly but it was not intentionally. Kyungsoo just could not grasp about what was Kai talking about.

"What?" He asked and he felt like deja vu all over because he was speechless once again. 

"For God's sake, Do Kyungsoo!" Kai took a deep breath. "When?" 

"What are you talking-..."

"When will you say that it was a prank?" 

Kai's eyes stared sharply into Kyungsoo's whose going wider every seconds when he understood it. "Huh?" Kyungsoo tried. He really tried to say something, anything but the view of furious Kai got him surprised. 

"I knew it from the beginning, Kyung." Kai then hugged the smaller but Kyungsoo pushed the taller back, wanting some explanation. Kai tightened his hugs more as if he was afraid that Kyungsoo would disappear if he let go.

"You kn-knew?" Kyungsoo whispered. 

"Of course. Why would you enjoyed our date so much if you think that we better off as friends? I've given you many hints and times for you to come clear and said that it was a prank. Instead, you go around and avoiding me at all costs. Why, Kyung?" Kai pushed away before gripping on the smaller's shoulders tightly. Eyes staring deeply into each other's. Kai's eyes full of tears that made Kyungsoo feel bad. "At first, I thought that you would say it on Monday and I wanted to play along by calling Hyung but you had this sad eyes and it hurts me. I tried to trigger you a bit by asking about the jacket and hoping for you to open up but instead you're giving that back. I gave no shit about that cloth, Kyung... I wanted you to tell me. But then..." A lone tear slid down the tan man's face. "You avoided me. Avoided me as if I was a plague. Along with Baek and Yeol."

Kyungsoo gulped down the lump that started to close up his throat. 

"I was trying to figure out why would you not coming up to me and say it and not going around with that sad eyes. Why didn't you say it if you're being miserable as I was?" 

"I... I thought that you really wanted to end it." Kyungsoo said with croaked voice. 

"What?!" Kai blurted incredulously. 

"You said that you're having less time with your friends. You missed your freedom to play around... You... You..." Kyungsoo looked down. 

"Oh God... I think I talked too much. I was just playing along. I saw Baekhyun with his bright blonde hair in the bushes so that is why I knew it was a prank. I talked too much for convincing you that I wanted that to happen. I have you guys, right? You, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are my friends. Why would you think that I have other friends?"

"S-Sehun..." 

Kai closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh my... He was just my assignment partner." 

"Oh..." 

Kai bit his lips. "Why did you suffer when you could just come to me?" 

"I thought that... You were bored with me. I was awkward. I couldn't hold any conversation for long because I was unsociable. I was insecu-..."

"Hey... I never said that, did I? I never said that you're boring. I never said anything about you for us to break up, right? That means I accepted you as you are and those things never pulled me from being with you. You're perfect as you are, okay? I don't care that you're not talking much, I could cover up all our conversation by talking for you. I don't even care if you think that I'm talkative nor I'm annoying. I will stuck with you for your turn to be bored of me. You see, I cannot live without you. Please... Came back to me..." Again, Kai pulled Kyungsoo in his embrace once again.

Kyungsoo sighed in relief as he too replied the hugs with wrapping his arms around Kai. He felt Kai's tense shoulders to relax in his hold. They both had tears rolled down their face. "I love you." Kyungsoo whispered.

"I love you too." Kai replied and tightened his embrace. 

But then, Kyungsoo remembered something and he pushed Kai gently. He heard Kai whined a bit. 

"What is it again?"

"Uhm... I saw you hugged Sehun..." By then, Kai blushed up to his ears. Kyungsoo frowned. "Why did you-..."

"He was assuring me that our relationship will be okay. I had complained to him about us because apparently he was the only one who knows about our real situations. I was... Almost crying at that time so he had no choice other than hugging me rather than showing my ugly crying face to the other students." 

Kyungsoo grinned. "Really?" 

Kai pouted before cupping Kyungsoo's cheeks in his hands. "Yes and now let's go to the good part." 

With that, Kai dived in to capture Kyungsoo's lips between his and the could swear, it was the best mame out session they ever had. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. Revenge? Not really.

"Baek? Don't you think we're good off as friends only?" Chanyeol said one evening in Chanyeol's bedroom. They're both laying on the queen sized bed with love genre movie played in Chanyeol's laptop on their laps. They story was being paused for a moment.

Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol's face, flabbergasted. "What?" He whispered. Eyes looking intensely into Chanyeol's which shows nothing but blank expression. His own were twitching and wetting due to the unexpected tears burning his eyeballs. 

"I... I think-..." Chanyeol stopped from saying more as a tear made its way down the smaller's red flushed cheek. His eyes started to widen before guilt appears in his orbs. "Oh gosh... I can't do it, Kai." Chanyeol turned around and looked at the bedroom door. 

Kai appeared with his phone in his hands. Face showed unhappy and groaned in his throat. Chanyeol then heard a cute snarky chuckles beside him before turning to Baekhyun and the latter has that wide smirk on his face while his eyes showed nothing but mischief. "I haven't record anything and he already knows this." Kai whined and stomped his feet childishly. 

Chanyeol had his eyes open widely at Baekhyun's mischievous smile. "I knew that Kai will take his revenge on me so I did expect what you did. However, kid me not, you did convince me greatly. You should pursue your future as an actor." Baekhyun nodded approvingly. 

The taller then chuckled before pinching lightly on his boyfriend's nose. "You knew, yet you still scared about it." 

"It was because I felt like it was real. I've imagined about it and when you said it, I couldn't help but to feel very sad. Just so you know, that was my real tears." 

"What?! You did cry? Gosh! I didn't capture the moment!" Kai showed his disbelief with his banter while walking out of the room. The couple on the bed laughed lightly.

Chanyeol then leaned in to Baekhyun and gave a peck on the pouty lips. "I love you." Smile adorned his face followed by Baekhyun. The latter smiled cutely before it changed to a dark smirk.

"I love you, too." Baekhyun climbed onto Chanyeol's lap after removing the laptop aside. He leaned down till his face was just beside the taller's. "But don't think that I'll let you off just like that after you hurt my heart. Be prepared." He whispered lowly and sultry in Chanyeol's ear while the taller gulped obviously. 

It will be a long night. 

 

For you to know, Kai had walked out of the house as he knew what will happen soon. He left with his displeased expression and a curse mantra for Baekhyun in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it people! I would love to read comments! Some upvotes would be very appreciated! 
> 
> I was wondering about the sequel. Hmm... Well, I will wait for your respond! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Check out my other stories! Love yah~


End file.
